


The Missing Piece

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [11]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Art Project, Best Friends, F/M, Making Out, Maya is eighteen years old, Promises, Someday finally ends, Worry, being in love, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: Maya is freaking out about her final Art Project for her senior year in Highschool because her drawing is missing something and she can't figure out, what it is. Riley has an idea and texts someone very special in Maya's life. Thanks to him, Maya can find the missing piece and a lot of happiness on top of that.Prompt: Maya is eighteen and works on her final Art Project (It's her depiction of "someday"), something's missing and Riley knows what, Josh helps Maya to figure it out.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, I finally have WiFi again and found time to write a prompt. :D
> 
> I hope you're all doing just fine and if not, hopefully I can bring you some joy with this cute Joshaya one-shot! :)
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: Sorry, if you find some mistakes, going to fix this later. :3

**_// The Missing Piece: Joshaya one-shot \\\_ **

* * *

"Maya? Are you here?" Riley calls for her blonde friend, as she enters the apartment her friend lives in. Some time ago, Maya got a spare key for Riley and neither one, Katy or Shawn, seemed to mind that. (It was easy to convince Shawn because he gave Cory a key to the apartment a long time ago.) 

Maya hasn't answered her phone since two days and Riley got worried because their friends haven't heard something from the blonde either. It's their final week of exams from highschool senior year and Riley knows how stressed her friend Maya was, as she saw her the last time. 

The only thing Riley knows is, that Maya's last exam for highschool is her final project for art class and that's the one thing, Maya has been stressing and freaking out about for weeks, even before all the exams started. Nothing could calm her down and Riley got extremely worried, as Maya stopped replying to texts and calls.

The apartment looks pretty clean. Katy and Shawn took some days off for some alone-time and Maya wanted to be alone so she can concentrate on her final art project. Everyone knows how passionate Maya is about art, it's basically her life. Whenever she's working on something, she gives full 100% and her whole heart, you can see and feel it when she shows her pieces to family and friends.

"Maya?" the brunette tries again, as she scans the empty living room and kitchen but can't seem to find her blonde friend. Just then a loud shattering sound appears, followed by a yell. On an instant, Riley runs to the cause and opens Maya's bedroom door, where she finds her friend standing over a broken glass. "Maya, are you okay?" she asks her friend worried. Maya's head snaps up and you can clearly see that she hasn't slept at all in these last two days. 

Her hair is up in a messy bun but some strains are falling out because there are only two small pencils holding this hairstyle together. It looks pretty much like Maya Hunter, that's for sure.

"I'm fine," Maya mumbles annoyed, already starting to pick up the pieces of the broken glass beneath her.

"What happened to you? Or here?" Riley gestures at Maya and then to her room that's a huge mess, consisting out of every colour there is, a lot of pencils scattered around the floor and furniture, her clothes are everywhere but in her closet and Riley can see a lot of empty coffee mugs standing on the desk.

"I'm working, can't you tell?" the blonde scoffs at her friend and throws the broken fragments into her trash bin. She can feel Riley's eyes on her but chooses to ignore the burning stare and focuses on her art project instead. 

"Seriously, when did you sleep? Or eat? Or... did anything besides working on your final art project?!" the brunette throws all these questions at her friend in such a hurry, that it causes Maya's head to ache pretty fast.

"I... uh... two days ago? Almost three?" Maya questions herself but doesn't miss Riley's deep sigh that escapes her lungs. "I don't know and it's not important! I only have two more days to figure out, what's missing before I have to turn this in," Maya says frustrated and releases her hair out of the messy bun, letting her blonde waves falling down her sides and driving her hand through them, getting rid of some knots.

"What's the problem?" Riley takes a look at the piece her friend is working on and starts smiling immediately. "There's nothing wrong with this, Peaches. It's wonderful," she exclaims happily but her friend doesn't seem to think the same way.

"No, it's not. It's a piece of trash."

"Maya!"

"What? It's true. There are no feelings in this!" she throws her arms up into the air, feeling even more frustrated than before.

Sadly, Riley has to admit that her friend is right. This picture doesn't feel like the others and she might has an idea, why this could be. "How about you take a break and maybe a shower and I will help you figuring out, what's missing?" she asks with her significant _Let me help you_ smile. Maya only nods as she walks past her friend into the living room and plops down onto the couch, bouncing a little. She throws her head back and groans loudly, feeling like nothing is working the way it's supposed to and the time limit she has left doesn't help either.

Only two more days.

Riley takes a look at her friend and walks into Maya's bedroom once again, taking a look at the piece she has put hours and hours into and is still not pleased with it. Maya is a great girl but sometimes, she can be pretty stubborn and then no one, not even Riley herself, can change Maya's mind.

This piece is wonderful, that's no question at all. It's more like a lack of emotions. Riley can' t really feel, what's off though. Usually all of Maya's art works show so many emotions and make you feel and question just everything. No matter, if it's sadness, anger, hopelessness, frustration, confusion, numbness, hell even happiness or infatuation. Maya can show these emotions just perfectly but this time something's missing. 

This piece shows two people - a boy and a girl - probably liking each other more than just friends. The boy's taller than her and has brown hair while she's pretty small and has long, blonde waves. You could think that Maya drew herself but the brunette doesn't know who this boy could be. Their heads are turned to each other but you can't see their faces, Maya drew them from the back side. She's wearing a beautiful white dress, ending above her knees and without any sleeves. It's beautiful and seems even prettier under the midnight sky Maya drew as the backround.

Just then Riley notices, that Maya was wearing a similiar white dress at her 18th birthday party. For some time she stood outside and watched the midnight sky because she wanted to celebrate with everyone the moment she turns eighteen. Just a few minutes before midnight, she walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky, watching the moon in silence the second she turned eighteen. Riley also knows, that Josh walked out and stood beside her.

_He was the first one to congratulate her._

Another thing Riley notices is, that this piece doesn't fill the whole canvas. Maya left space all around the piece and Riley doesn't understand why, so she leaves the bedroom, wanting to ask her friend. She finds Maya sitting on the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee in her hands, sipping it slowly. "Why did you leave space around your drawing?" she asks straight forward. Maya lifts her head and tilts it slightly, letting her wet hair falling to the side, staring at her best friend with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks.

"It looks like it's already in a picture frame, you know?" Riley clarifies. The blonde nods her head in understanding and thinks for some time before shrugging slightly.

"I don't really know, to be honest," she answers. "Guess, I though it'd look good?" she makes it sound like a question.

"It does look good," Riley says with a smile.

"Thanks... So... Figured it out yet?" Maya asks as she stands up, letting the sound of ceramic hitting the premium steel of the sink filling the room, as she puts her now empty mug away.

"I think I might have an idea," is all that she offers before getting her smartphone out of her pocket and starts typing, leaving Maya in the dark.

The next twenty minutes are filled with questions Maya throws at her friend, who's refusing to answer any of them. With every minute that passes by, Riley can feel the anger and frustration in Maya rising, verbally and physically. The blonde refuses to sit down and instead paces back and forth through the whole apartment, shouting and cursing at herself for not figuring out her problem with the drawing. 

It all ends as the doorbell rings. Maya stops in her tracks and one look at Riley is enough to realize, that she did something. "Riley, what did you do?" her tone sounds deadly.

"Guilty!" Riley exclaims, as she throws up her hands after she opens the door. Her eyes are still on her best friend, even as the door continues to open itself and giving Maya a clear view at the person standing outside of her front door. Her mouth falls open, her jaw almost hitting the floor - at least it feels like it. 

"I'm gonna go now, bye!" Riley yells, as she pushes the boy into the apartment and closes the door behind her, cutting of her best friend yelling after her and speeds down the stairs of the apartment building, disappearing between the huge crowds on the sidewalk on the streets of New York, knowing very well that Maya is going to rip her head off sooner or later. 

"What are you doing here?" Maya questions the boy in front of her, still being mad at Riley for just running out like that and leaving her best friend alone with the boy she loves.

"Riley texted me, saying that you're having a problem with your art and that I am and I quote: _The only one who can help you to find the missing piece,_ " he says with his soft smile he knows Maya loves very much. 

"Thank you, Josh," she says softly and walks up to him, giving him a hug he returns immediately. He buries his face in her hair and nudges her head with his nose, getting a giggle out of her.

"Your hair smells nice," he whispers into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She can already feel the blush creeping up and she mentally slaps herself for getting so weak at the things he says to her. As she breaks out of their warm embrace, she faces Joshua Matthews who's smiling a little too smug. 

"You did that on purpose," she observes with a growl, making him laugh.

"You're nervous." he observes with a huge grin and she can see the laughter in his eyes. He takes a step towards her, leaning his head down next to her ear and whispers, "Or are you scared?" Maya doesn't really know what's happening. She has never seen this confidence in him and wonders, if he has always been this confident when it comes to girls. Josh straightens himself again and can only smile at her facial expression. It's the exact same look he has seen all those years ago, on a special occasion where he promised her something for their future. 

And this promise has always been lingering between these two, whenever they saw each other or were apart for a huge amount of time. They always knew it was there and to everyone else, their special connection has always been present, especially when they are in the same room.

"What's happening in there?" he points at her forehead. 

"Too much," she answers. "I'm still trying to figure out what's missing," she explains. Her feet carry her into her bedroom and Josh follows her, taking in the sight of the mess she has made over the last few days. "Here," she gestures to her canvas and Maya feels nervousness taking over her entire body as she watches Josh observing her drawing. 

His opinion has always mattered to her the most because it's easy for her to feel like she isn't good enough when it comes to him, Joshua Matthews.

_Her Josh._

His lips form a smile as he takes in the details she drew and the colours she used. He doesn't say anything though which makes it only harder for Maya to watch this scene. "It's amazing but it doesn't feel like anything else you showed me.", he explains to her finally. "Something's missing," he adds quietly. 

"Yeah, thanks. I already knew that," she replies, letting the sarcasm in her voice dripping off her lips so easily. He turns around at that and walks towards her. He's getting so close that Maya has to take a few steps back. It doesn't take long until her back hits the wall of her bedroom and she's even more nervous than before. Josh doesn't stop walking until he's standing right in front of her, looking down at her with admiration in his eyes and a grin playing on his lips. 

The air around them switches fast, both breathing quietly but pretty intense and in the same speed. Their blue eyes gazing into each other, his one arm leaning against the wall right above her head, his other shoved into his jeans pocket, his ankles are crossed and it's the most sexiest thing Maya has ever seen in her eighteen years of living - even, if she doesn't really have a lot she could compare this to. "I think you need a little distraction," he says quietly and once again, Maya shivers at his voice and the words he uses and suddenly, she doesn't care at all that he's standing in her personal space. (If she's being honest, she hasn't cared before either.)

"Do I?" she whispers back, matching his tone and doing her very best to ignore the loud pounding in her chest and the sudden heat she feels. Seeing him swallowing causes a smile on her face, now he isn't the only one playing this game.

The next few seconds happen so fast, Maya isn't even sure, if it's real. Josh bites down onto his lower lip, watching how Maya's eyes shift from his eyes down to his lips, watching his movement. Then he ducks his head and moves forward, catching her lips and kissing her passionately. He takes his hand out of his pocket and settles it onto her waist instead, his other hand following shortly after. Maya's hands move up, gripping his hair and pushing herself up, so she can deepen their already heated kiss. 

Both smile into the kiss and it only makes it harder to continue. It feels like they finally adress their promise they made to each other three years ago, even though it just feels like yesterday as she told him how much he means to her and as he admitted that he feels the same way about her. 

Could it be true?

The make-out session goes on for some minutes, maybe five or even ten but to them it feels like a few seconds as they got lost in each other's eyes and then in their kiss. 

After a while they're out of breath and break their kiss, both gasping desperately for air. Their lips are swollen and both have flushed cheeks, his hair is a complete mess. Maya chuckles and starts rearranging his hair, making it look like before. Josh chuckles too and gives her one last kiss, letting it last for ten more seconds before putting some space between them. If he doesn't, he knows that he won't be able to control himself and the make-out session hasn't even been planned. It just happened. 

"Josh?"

"Maya?"

"Someday?"

"Today," he says with a content smile, seeing how her whole face lights up at his word. It just took this one single word to get her to smile like this. He will never forget the look on her face, that's for sure. She takes a few steps towards him and kisses him again, it's short and sweet and lingers between them like a new promise - stronger than words could ever be.

She grabs her black fineliner and writes something down just beneath her drawing. Josh stands beside her and glances at the drawing once more, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek softly, making her giggle. "It's perfect." she whispers with a content smile. 

"What?" Maya turns around in his arms and looks into his eyes. 

"This," she whispers just above his lips and kisses him once again, not only deepening their kiss but also their new promise to each other. 

She wrote _"Someday"_ underneath her drawing and drew a small heart next to it.

  
She thought that her drawing was missing something, that it didn't feel right. It was never about the picture though, something in her life was missing.

A certain _feeling_ , a certain _someone_.

Now she found it.

_**He** was the missing piece._

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I expected it to be. :) Got kinda lost because I liked the prompt so much. :D
> 
> Well, what do you think about this? Want me to write more where Josh and Maya act like this or not?
> 
> Let me know! :)
> 
> Also, if you have a request, just let me know. :)
> 
> Did you notice my "On Purpose" reference? :D
> 
> See ya!


End file.
